1. Field
Subject matter disclosed herein may relate to monitoring and/or estimating remaining life for a power converter.
2. Information
Power converters are important components of a very wide range of electronic devices, and reliable operation of such power converters may be of particular importance in a vast array of electronic devices such as, for example, medical, communication, and/or computing devices. In some situations, such electronic devices may be utilized in critical applications where it may be advantageous to avoid sudden failure of the power converter and/or to be able to schedule maintenance or replacement of the power supply before failure.
Reference is made in the following detailed description to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, wherein like numerals may designate like parts throughout to indicate corresponding or analogous elements. It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized. Furthermore, structural or logical changes may be made without departing from the scope of claimed subject matter. It should also be noted that directions or references, for example, up, down, top, bottom, and so on, may be used to facilitate discussion of the drawings and are not intended to restrict the application of claimed subject matter. Therefore, the following detailed description is not to be taken to limit the scope of claimed subject matter or their equivalents.